Blood and Love's Curse
by Moon and Waves
Summary: Not good at Summeries, but 2 part story about Vivian's difficult week, and Kira, a fox OOC, wants to join the pack. Aiden reveals a well kept secret...some lemony content VivXGabe slight FinnXOOC


**Note:** I have a lot of stories going on, so if you read my profile, which most ppl don't, it said that there

was only a couple of stories I was going to be posting, well, I got around to posting this one too. Some

of the other ones I have posted, they're really old, you might be able to tell by the difference in quality.

My first two InuYasha stories are dead...I finished them on paper, but typing is a chore for me, so I

prolly won't get around to posting them. They were just practice for my other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Blood and Chocolate...but I do own Kira and the name Ammon...the redhead..LOL

**Blood and Love's Curse**

Vivian woke to the sound of an alarm clock's scream, and groaned at her aching body. It had

been a long time since she ventured out like she did last night with the Five, and she was exasperated.

Rafe was being just as she was expecting him to do, pester her and bug her about every little thing she

said and did, giving everything he could think of a perverted comment. Perhaps if she was going to go

out she should have waited for Gabriel to come back from his pack business down south. He would

have at least kept him at a distance. But no, she made the unforgettable mistake of drinking out with the

Five. She didn't even remember where it was that she got the alcohol from, but it must have been

strong. Vivian barely remembered even the little parts and pieces that flashed in her mind when she

struggled to bring up last night.

She didn't bother to open her eyes, she could see the burning red from the sun through her

eyelids. Vivian laid for a bit longer, wishing she hadn't gone out with them over and over in her mind.

Finn was being a little strong last night, more courageous around Rafe than she thought he would, and

she could vaguely picture his one ramble with him last night. She couldn't remember what she was

really doing at that point...cheering for someone...she remembered cheering one of them on...

"Good morning, Viv, was last night fun?"

"Rafe?" She mumbled half-consciously.

The light from the sun was suddenly blinded, and she cracked open one of her eyes. Rafe was

standing in front of the now closed blinds wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. She rose from beneath

her blankets to find she was wearing nothing at all. Panic rushed through her for a spit second, then she

calmed and just thought about her situation as it looked.

_I must have gotten completely drunk last night to wake up with Rafe in my room._ She thought

half heartedly. _Why did I have to agree to go out with them last night? I should have known this was _

_going to happen._

She pretended not to worry about it, like she remembered everything and was in the wrong

mind not to care. "What's up, Rafe, do you need something?"

"You really don't know what happened last night, huh, Viv? You were too wasted to really

know what you were doing. Told you we'd get our way eventually." Finn was on the other side of the

room, and beside him sitting on the floor was a nude Ulf, Gregory, and Willem. Finn also was wearing

nothing.

Vivian screamed in her mind, filthy incantations and curses bouncing off the walls of her

conscious like the rampant rage of a fire. She let herself be caught by them, what a fool she was.

Certainly Aiden wasn't going to like to hear that his ex-girlfriend, the one he now chases to try to get

back, had a little affair with her sort-of-cousins. Gabriel was the one she was afraid of though, the one

she wanted so badly not to come home.

Now that she was more conscious, she pulled the blanket up to cover her famous chest, and

glared at the leader of the Five, Rafe. He smirked and walked over to her, and she sat up as tall as she

could. Behind Rafe she could hear Finn and Willem, the twins, giggling and watching excitedly like it

was some magical movie that they would only see once, and had to cherish it in their memories.

"You're the head bitch, Viv, you can get away with this. You can just say you couldn't help but

want someone who was your age, and you were getting lonely without Gabriel here to screw you every

night." Rafe's fanged grin widened. He was happy to finally get what he wanted.

"You're disgusting, Rafe." Vivian growled with bared canines.

"You didn't think any of us were last night, Vivie." Willem Chuckled on the floor, allowing

himself to roll into hysterical laughter when she turned and glared at him.

"If I felt that way I would have rather ran back to Aiden." She snapped, and he frowned with

narrow eyes.

"But that would be disgusting, wouldn't it? Meat-boys don't belong with the head bitch. And

we're better than that pile of flesh."

The Five burst into howling laughter that she was sure woke up Esme. And unfortunately, it did

wake her up, and she did come to investigate. Like this was any of her business.

The previously howling jackasses grew quickly silent as they heard Esme creep up the stairs.

They were certain that Vivian would take care of it, and she knew better, so she had to surpass her

pride with logic and do what they thought she would: make her mother go away.

"Everything alright, Vivian? Are the Five in there with you? I heard your alarm go off, I know

you're awake." Esme called through the door.

"Everything's just fine. Don't worry about anything." Vivian replied through gritted teeth due to

Rafe's distracting nips and licks at the nape of her neck.

"Hmm. Are the Five in there with you? I thought I heard their howling. Tomas wanted me to

come and see what was happening."

Rafe smirked on her neck triumphantly. He was having plenty of fun. This may not be what he

was planning, but he was having a grand time nevertheless.

"Sweet Moon, lay off, Rafe." She hissed in his ear, and he laughed silently. "Nope, it's just me

in here, mom. I just came home late."

"Tomas and I heard you come in with the boys last night. We know you came home late, when

did they go? I never heard them leave."

_Dammit, you were never this interested in my life before, why are you suddenly wanting to _

_know everything about what I do?_ She swore silently.

"They went home when I kicked them out, mom." She snapped impatiently.

"Alright, well I just wanted to see what was making all that noise. See you later, Tomas and I

are heading down to Tooley's for work."

"Alright." Vivian growled after she heard the front door shut and she was sure Esme was gone,

"Get off of me, Rafe."

He pushed off of her, and smiled at her with glossy eyes that told her she was doing them well.

Ulf fidgeted on the floor with some unknown look on his like he was an addict and needed to get more

of whatever he just had. Willem changed and walked over to the window with a pitying look on his

face like he was so very sorry for what he did to Vivian. With teasing and taunting smiles, the rest of

the Five leaped out to the grass, and howled as they headed to the rocks.

Around an hour later, after her long shower, she was visited again by Aiden, who nowadays

came as often as he could to try to talk to her about there being a relationship again. He didn't

understand that she was the pack head bitch, that she had to be with the leader, that she was in love

with Gabriel. She felt sick to her stomach when he was there, and she wasn't in the mood to snap at him

to get out of there, she was depressed; hurt that she was so stupid to allow the Five to get a hold of her

like that.

"Viv, I just want there to be something between us again. I realized how stupid I was to get rid

of you like that. I should have seen the beauty of your wolf form sooner. I'm so sorry." Aiden pleaded,

braving to ignore the twitch of obvious annoyance under her eye.

Vivian was feeling defiant like usual, but this time she figured that if she was ever going to get

rid of this sweet little meat-boy, she would have to listen eventually.

"I know you're sorry, Aiden, you've been telling me that ever since you shot me down at the

river, and almost killed Rafe. I understand that you want me back, that you've let go of Kelly, that you

think you love both of me, but you don't. You don't know what you lost, and what's happened since

then. Why don't you just go find yourself a fox if you need an 'unworldly creature' so badly? Can't you

see that you aren't a choice for me anymore?" She choked, and his eyes widened, "You know what

you've lost, but you can't get it back, Aiden, you just can't. I've taken on the position of the head bitch,

and you can't change that; you can't be the pack leader."

Vivian was holding back tears, and he could see that, he could tell that he was worth something

to her still. But Aiden could also sense her loyalty to her pack, and her wish to do her best as the alpha.

Aiden was speechless though, unsure of what to say in response to her. She was so full of emotion and

responsibility that he would probably never understand unless he was part of the pack. He knew

this...and he knew what he wanted to say, to do, but was bewildered too greatly to have the courage at

that exact moment. He thought for a moment, then decided on something.

"Do you know where I could find one of the werewolves who would respect me?" Aiden asked,

coming closer to her to try to comfort her.

She looked at him like he was the most strange thing. Like he had suddenly grown wings and

horns with velvet scales and furry ears, and was talking to him in some strange language she didn't

understand.

"What? No, Aiden, no...why?" She stammered, the only people of the pack I've seen this

morning are the Five, and they headed down to the river." _Oh shit._

Vivian realized her fault as soon as it escaped her mouth. Why he wanted to find someone in the

pack she wasn't sure, but she was sure she didn't want him doing anything to get him killed, and going

to the Five to ask them for any type of favor was asking for trouble.

"Thanks for telling me. I don't want you to worry though. I'll be okay, Viv." He smiled, and

embraced her tightly.

"Great Moon, Aiden, don't be foolish. Rafe will kill you. _They _would kill you. They don't like

meat-boys, and you know that. And after this morning, you shouldn't go near them at all."

_Bloody Moon, I can't stop running my mouth today, _Vivian thought, unsheathing her claws to

ready to stop Aiden from chasing after his demise.

"What happened this morning to make them any worse than they already were?" Aiden smiled,

but cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"It's none of your business, Aiden, now go home." She growled.

"I'll do what I can." He flashed his heated smile, one that would never fade to make her feel he

really cared, like he could take care of himself, but she knew by then to trust her logic when he smiled

like that.

"Hey, Vivie, what's that meat-boy doing here?" Willem stood on her balcony, half transformed,

puffing his chest and showing grand fangs.

"That's none of your business, Willem. Where's Rafe and the others?" She panicked at the

thought that they might be nearby. Rafe was still holding a grudge, as far as she knew, against Aiden

for taking his girl and shooting him.

"I don't know. At the mall, I think." Willem replied calmly, though his eyes were shooting

flaming daggers at Aiden, most likely out of jealousy.

"Why are you here?" Vivian demanded, feeling the burn to change and jump him, though she

wasn't all too sure why the urge was so great.

"I came on my own mission." He said sourly, reposing himself so he could pounce if needed,

"Why is that meat-boy here? You know we don't like it when you hang out with these Moon forsaken

meat-bags. It's morally wrong. You should feel it in your instincts, Viv. If you want to show

compassion so badly, show it for me, you know you want to."

Aiden was utterly uncomfortable, and took offense to how Willem acted, like he was superior in

some way. There was still a pain in his heart, where he was hurting his pride, and where he knew he

was just trying to get with Vivian. That's why he came alone, he knew it. He wanted to have her all to

himself.

"You're just nasty, Willem. I had enough of you and the others this morning. Why don't you go

find yourself something better to do than bug me right now? Go tell Rafe I told him to go to hell." there

was a cracking sound, and she could feel her back adjusting to change. She stopped it though, and just

flashed long fangs in a warning.

"If you want to tell him that so badly, why don't you do it yourself? And besides, you didn't hate

us this morning. In fact, you seemed to like Rafe best." He smiled at Aiden now, who looked oddly at

Vivian.

He was trying to put Aiden against her, and she knew it. There's no way she was going to let

that happen. She may not want him as a mate, but she wouldn't mind him not hating her.

"Viv, just ignore him." Aiden said quietly, "He'll go away eventually."

Vivian twisted to look at Aiden with severe annoyance. She's tried that before with Rafe, and

that just made things even more intimate than she ever would have liked. Willem was growling at

Aiden, who was acting strange compared to his normal, but she noticed something: he was acting like

he would have if she was still a human to him, and Willem was a human. He was acting like there was

no such thing as _loup-garou..._

_"_No, that doesn't work as well as you might imagine." She explained.

Aiden turned to Willem and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a silver pentagram,

maybe even the one that she had thrown at him that one time, though if she remembered correctly, he

had melted that one to make the silver bullets. He swung it on a silver chain, and glared

at the wolf challengingly, with surely foolish courage. He then bent down, and pulled a knife out of his

shoe. Vivian could see the small shiver run down Willem's spine. Amazing that he could cause a shiver

down the spine of a pride filled wolf like him, but she saw it, and she knew why he had shivered at the

thought of silver and a knife. Aiden could kill one of us with such tools.

Willem snarled at the meat-boy, changing to full as the sun rose to meet noon. He was going to

challenge Aiden, she could tell by the vicious look in his eyes, the iris rimmed with crimson. She hoped

he wouldn't be so foolish as to fight Willem, but the fiery look in his chocolate eyes told her that he

would damned well try, if that's what would make Vivian joyous, or at least content. She thought about

what would happen if he dared challenge Rafe to a fight, the bloodshed, and the yelps and whimpers.

And surely this time if Aiden brought his gun and the remainder of the silver bullets he had at home,

the lightly fox girl wouldn't come and save Rafe again. It's not like that mysterious vixen was his

guardian or something. Rafe didn't need a guardian, he needed common sense.

Though Vivian often thought about what happened that night, when she was stuck in between,

she never really thought much about that lovely fox who stopped and talked immensely to Gabriel,

persuading him to spare poor Rafe. She remembered clearly what she had said, and how she had

introduced herself. Her name was Kira, a simple name for a complex minded canine with an obvious

lack of understanding of the Law, but it suited the way she looked; her long hair slightly wavy with

good figure and burning auburn eyes that could pierce through any wall of defense a man might put up.

Vivian wondered if she would ever see her again, and in fact, when she had told Aiden he

should just go find a fox if he wanted an 'otherworldly creature' she was talking about Kira. Aiden

hadn't seen her, so he probably didn't really think much about what she had said, but she was sure that

if he had met the fox, he would have thought she was something purely magical.

"I want to be part of the pack." Aiden's voice broke her train of thought and she looked at him

wildly.

"And what do you want me to do about that, meat-boy?" Willem snapped, hopping off of the

ledge to stand as tall as he could in his wolf skin.

"Aiden, we can't just change you, you know. It's not that simple, and it's impossible. You're

parents would have to figure that out, and we don't need that kind of problem right now. Gabriel isn't

even here to help me out with decisions." Vivian explained, putting one hand on her hip and daring him

to push her out of her logic. Those dark eyes may have been able to do it at one point, but she was in

love with Gabriel now, and that wouldn't work this time.

Aiden's face flushed, and she breathed in a heavy sigh. She didn't want to go through this, she

had a bad enough morning as it was. He was just being desperate and not thinking straight. He should

go home and take a nap, then think about what he was talking about just now.

"I can keep a secret from my parents, Viv, and I was going to get out of there soon anyways."

"Where do you think you would be staying if you ran away?" Willem interrupted.

"Um. I was thinking about Viv letting me stay here."

"Great Moon, hell no, Aiden. Gabriel would never let you stay here, and you shouldn't have

even thought I would let you stay in my house." Vivian growled. _That was bound to be too harsh on _

_him. Damn it, I should have thought before I spoke. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. For _

_Moon's sake, I should just kick them both out and go back to bed. _

"At least you know better than to let some human boy stay in your house, Viv. Thank the Moon

you weren't going to let him stay here, but not us. Glad you've gotten to know what you are, Vivie."

Willem stated triumphantly.

"Viv, if you weren't going to hunt me down, why did you draw that pentagram on my palm, and

go everywhere with me? I thought you loved me."Aiden was trying to push guilt on her. He's changed

since she had to go through that incident down at the river, and he thought he was going to kill her. He

was so much like his parents, and now he was just taking awhile to get used to her wolf skin, and

forcing guilt on her to try to win her back.

There was a knock on the door downstairs, and Vivian looked at the both of them for a moment,

not wanting to leave them alone, Moon forbid they'd kill each other. Well, more of, Willem would

slaughter Aiden then take the body to Rafe to celebrate. She had the feeling though that if she left

Willem in her room, he might search through her clothes, and if she left Aiden there, he might do

something he would regret. In the end, she ended up taking them both downstairs and leaving them in

the kitchen where she could answer the door and still keep an eye on them.

It was quite a surprise who came to her door. In fact, she didn't even know who it was at first.

She had long silvery hair that fell down her shoulders and amber eyes that could have been contacts

they were so beautiful. If it wasn't for scent, she would have had to ask who it was.

"Um. Kira?" Vivian still ended up guessing who it was.

"Yeeeaaaaahh!" Kira flinched and spun around to see the rest of the Five leaping their way to

the door. Her claws were unsheathed, and she was ready for a fight if she needed to engage herself in

one.

It took Vivian a second to realize that Rafe wasn't with them. Finn was the one who shouted as

the chains on his baggy black pants jingled and he flew through the air at them. Behind him followed

Ulf who jumped from the roof, and Gregory who sprung from the bushes. As soon as Kira realized who

it was and what was happening, she calmed down into a state of stolid calm.

"Long time no see, Kira. Where have you been for the past month or so?" Finn wrapped his arm

around her waist, and she collapsed her comforting stolid mask to show slight wariness, disgust, and an

odd sense of a smirk; something a fox was well known for, and she was no exception. It was hard to

tell what she was really feeling, the person never knew if she was just acting or not.

"Is that really _your _business, wolf-boy? I had things to do in places you shouldn't know about."

she looked teasingly at him.

It made Vivian sick the way Kira acted sometimes. She was always teasing and tantalizing the

Five, especially Finn, and darting her eyes from side to side suspiciously. Kira did disappear for a

couple of months, and some people in the pack were curious of where she went off to, but she wasn't

part of the pack, only the Five were truly interested in where she went and when she was getting back.

"Oh? When will I get to know all about you?" Finn was eying her up and down feverishly,

obviously making sure she saw that he was interested.

"You may never know anything about me, Finn-kit." Kira laughed, "Vivian, I was looking for

Gabriel, is he around, or still south of the border taking care of those rogue _loup-garou_?"

"He's still south. How do you know about the pack business? We never told anyone why he was

down there other than Esme and Rudy." Vivian never trusted Kira, how could she? Kira was a sneaky

little fox who always got into other people's business.

"I'm me, I know about what I know about because I know." She smirked, and pulled Finn's arm

away from her waist, "Where's Rafe? He didn't get himself into more trouble, did he?" She looked

concerned and curious, cocking her head to one side with a sense of cute.

Kira also seemed to have some kind of obsession with Rafe, though she most often flirted with

Finn. Ulf squeaked behind her, and Vivian got the feeling that she was the cause. She completely forgot

about the two boys in the kitchen until Finn pushed past her to get through the doorway to his twin. She

remembered Aiden and spun around quickly to find him walking awkwardly towards her. He still

hadn't gotten used to the Five very well, and Rafe still kind of scared him.

When he got close, Kira's ears flattened against her head, and she looked aghast at Aiden. She

bent over to me and whispered, "Why do you have a meat-boy here again? Didn't you learn the first

time they aren't worth that much of a risk? I'll admit he has good tastes, but you should really stay away

from the humans."

"Don't you remember him? That's Aiden, the one who shot Rafe and me. He was running back

home around the time that you came." Vivian whispered back, and pulled back to meet his curious

gaze.

"Hey." He looked right past Vivian to the fox, "I haven't seen you here before. My name is

Aiden. Do you know Vivian well?"

_Well, he's being a bit bold. _She thought to herself as she watched Aiden try to shake hands with

her. Rafe intervened, coming from the side, and baring his teeth menacingly like he was going to steal

his vixen from him. Aiden retreated at he sight of Rafe, and Kira whimpered when Rafe slipped his arm

around her shoulders, pulling her close. Her amber eyes, rimmed with auburn, looked up at him, and

she seemed to tremble.

"Um. I guess we're not touching then." Aiden whispered lamely, and Vivian began to wonder

why there seemed to be a gathering at her home.

"Aiden, go home." She demanded, having enough people at her house, and not wanting

anymore, "Why did you want to talk to Gabriel?" She asked Kira, who was shyly scooting away from

Rafe.

"I want to talk to him about something. It's none of your business though." she smiled, "Do you

want to go for a run, Viv?"

She shook her head. Her head was booming like a warrior was smashing her head with a war

hammer, and she didn't like running in the day anyways.

"I'll hang out with you by the river, too." She forgot about Aiden. He was still there, just

standing there, though she had clearly told him to go home.

Everything was just getting hectic, and the Five were running around punching and squabbling

with each other in hysterics. Rafe was just trying to get friendly with Kira, and though she didn't really

care much, she was glad that she was a good distraction from her so she didn't have Rafe pestering her

all the time.

"Aiden, go home," she demanded again, "And I don't feel like running. I just want to go lay

down."

"That's too bad." Kira frowned.

"Eh, this old bitch'll never run with us again. She's grown out of it. Let's go." Rafe laughed, and

Vivian booted a couple boys out of the house so she could shut the door and head upstairs alone and

quietly.

No more then ten minutes laying down on her bed, her phone began to ring. She answered it

with clear annoyance and wishes that people would just leave her alone. She had a killer headache and

a hangover, she didn't want attention.

"What?" She hissed into the phone.

"Not having a good day?" It was Gabriel, and, man, was she happy to hear his voice at that

point. Hopefully he would save her from this torture known as life.

"Yeah. My day has sucked so far. Did you catch those rogues?" she asked, praying to the Moon

for good news.

"Yep. I'm on my way home. Should be there by nightfall if I keep at this pace. Did you miss

me?" She could sense the smile he had on his face.

"No." She couldn't contain her laughter. Why wouldn't she miss him? She ended up laughing

anyways, and his booming chuckles echoed hers.

"How have the Five been acting? Are they playing with you at all?"

She dreaded answering this question. Vivian couldn't lie to him, but surely she couldn't just tell

him she got drunk and woke up with them in her bedroom. She was quiet for a moment, and Gabriel

grunted on the other line. He could tell she didn't want to say anything, and that ruined the moment

they were having just before he asked that question.

"So I have some work to do when I get home, then? What happened, Viv, you know you can

trust me."

"Um." she didn't know how to put it. _I can't just bluntly say it. 'Yeah, I woke up this morning _

_naked with the Five in my room. I went out with them last night.' Somehow that just doesn't seem like _

_the right thing to say._ She thought to herself. "I went out with them last night, just to hang out, and it

didn't go so well."_ I can't believe that came out of my mouth. _

_"_What happened, Vivian? What did they do? Just tell me what happened to you."

"But-" _I know that's not going to work, why did I just try it?_

_"_No buts about it, Viv. Just tell me."

"Um...okay." She had lost the fight. "I went out to Tooley's with them last night, and I don't

know where I got the alcohol, but I got drunk and don't remember what happened." She said it as fast

as she could, hoping he wouldn't notice...any of it.

There was a silence on the other end of the line, and all she could hear was his breathing. Then,

"Are you sure you can't remember? Looks like I'm going to have to have a little talk with those boys."

His voice was husky, something she would rather hear in the bedroom than on the phone.

"Oh, and Kira's in town again." Vivian tried to change the subject.

"Was Esme home when you came home?" He ignored her attempt to change the subject,

understanding why she wouldn't want to talk about it though.

"I can't remember, but I think so." She felt completely guilty.

"Alright, I'll take care of it then." He sighed, "Did you say that, that fox was back?"

She was glad to have the subject changed. Her flaws and problems hurt her pride and dignity.

"Yeah. Kira has come back. She said she wants to talk to you. She knows about pack business.

Did you tell her about you going to go get those rogue wolves?"

"Nope. Guess I'll have to talk to her about that too."

"That vixen is really interested in Rafe, or so it seems. I don't trust her at all. She may have

'rescued' Rafe, but she doesn't need to poke into the pack's life. Kira flirts a lot with Finn when Rafe's

not around too. I can't figure her out."

Gabriel chuckled softly, and she could hear his thundering footsteps on pavement.

"You sound like it angers you. To me, it sounds like there's some jealousy towards her for being

so open about her feelings toward the Five."

Vivian's eyes narrowed, and she let out a low growl, sitting up on her bed. He was thinking

something about her, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what it was.

"What are you implying?" She asked suspiciously.

Gabriel burst into booming hysterical laughter, and she waited for an answer impatiently, "You

sound like you're jealous that Kira's got the boys' attention whenever she comes. Like you secretly

liked the attention you got from those boys."

"I am not jealous." She said defensively.

He laughed as they said their farewells, leaving Vivian with a half burnt fuse, and a phone in

her hand. She glanced at her clock, and it said it was five o'clock. Had she really spent that much time

talking to Gabriel? Oh well, she felt okay now, though there was still enough guilt welled up inside her

that she had to wash her sheets.

Upon nightfall, Gabriel's arrival home also invited Kira over, and the Five were at her heals.

She reminded her of Astrid, though not as bad. Especially since Rafe was all over her. Esme noticed it

as well, and she pointed it out to Tomas, who laughed at the idea of a half fox half wolf pup. Vivian sat

on her table in the dining room, watching Gabriel talk to her mother and Tomas about something

animatedly, flashing her a smile every so often so she had to smile back. Then there was a yelp, and she

turned her attention to Kira and the Five, who were all laughing hysterically except for Ulf, who was

rubbing his rump and whimpering from when one of them had undoubtedly kicked him there. Rudy

wasn't home yet, and she had found a note that morning saying he was going to be home late, so there

was no big fuss over it.

"Hey, Viv." She spun around to face Aiden, who had somehow gotten his way into the house

without being seen, "Can I show you something down by the river?"

"I don't know, can you?" She snapped, "How did you get into the house?"

Aiden smiled. "Through your window."

She growled, and glared up at him. He had no right to sneak into her house without saying

something to her first.

"Come on. Let's go down to the rocks. I want to show you this in private."

"If you want to show me something, show me right here." She wasn't about to let him take her

away from her fiancé right after he got home from a long trip.

"But I want to see if you approve before I ask Gabriel." He whined, coming uncomfortably

close and gazing down at her. He was being a pest.

"Fine, fine, but make this fast. I want to spend some time with Gabriel. He just got back."

Vivian snapped, and squealed when he lifted her up and carried her out the door, right past Gabriel who

gave him a strange look.

They shut the door behind them, and he put her down gently. Stripping his shirt, he ran off

towards the rocks, and she hastily followed, worried about his unusually quick speed. He flung off his

shoes when he reached the edge of the water, and dove in. Aiden disappeared beneath the surface, and

Vivian couldn't help but worry about him. He didn't come back up.

Quick Note: Okay, so I realized that this may be a bit confusing for some, so let me explain a few things. In this fanfic, Rafe is still alive because Kira somehow saved him from the silver bullet Aiden had shot at him with in the end of Blood and Chocolate. Kira is my character, and she's just like a werefox. Most people give me shit for that, well, too bad. I like foxes, so I had to include one in my story.

Next thing: There doesn't seem to really be much of a plot in this, though I have one set in there...it's just complex...and yes, there is a point in this story. It's a dream I had at one point.

Final thing: Sorry if this story kind of jumps around a bit, but it was a dream, and they do that sometimes. BACK TO THE STORY!!! )

She caught Kira's scent, and spun around to face her and Rafe smiling at her like they were just

about to announce that they were getting married. Kira's smile became a smirk, and she changed, her

fur sprouting faster then Vivian had ever seen anyone's, and her muzzle growing long and narrow. Her

bushy tail flicked from side to side, and she pawed the ground. Pushing off with long legs, she leaped

into the water, but didn't dive down like she thought she might to retrieve Aiden. Vivian panicked, and

felt two strong arms snake around her waist.

"This isn't the right time, Rafe." She hissed, "I have to go get Aiden."

"If he jumped in and isn't coming up, you can assume he committed suicide and just forget

about him. Gabriel wanted me to come check on you. He never said I had to bring you back, or let you

go." Rafe laughed.

Kira dove into the water, and all that was visible was her big fluffy tail tip, floating on the

surface like a fishing bobble. Her tail disappeared, and there was a splash on the other side of the river.

Out came a dark brown wolf, but no Aiden, and no Kira.

"Get off of me, Rafe!" Vivian finally screamed, tears streaming down her eyes, as she elbowed

him sharply in the ribs.

He yelped, but still held her tight. She changed, black fur growing out as she listened to the

pops and cracks of her joints rearranging, and her snout forming. Her claws were one of the first things

she got first, and despite her scratching and snarling, Rafe wouldn't let go. She howled when Kira

resurfaced, but felt enraged to see her empty handed. She swam to shore, and walked straight up to

Rafe, who was struggling to keep Vivian under control. Vivian bent down and bit his wrist, which only

got him to loosen up, though there was blood spraying and dripping all over the grass. But he back up

far enough that she could move a bit, and that's all she needed to get him off of her.

Her hind paw flew up and swapped in between Rafe's legs, sending him howling and snarling

backwards, changing as quickly as he possibly could, so he could get her back. As soon as she was

free, Vivian sped past Kira and stopped at the edge of the water, peering into the liquid until the wolf

across the river began to howl cheerfully. Her search was over completely, but her confusion raged on.

_Aiden..._ she growled silently, _For the Moon's sake, you deserve nothing but a bite in the neck._

Aiden howled again, and shook his dark fur. There was a dumb happy grin on his face,

like he had suddenly become one of the Five, without the constant sexual comments and such. He

leaped into the water again, and swam across to meet her with a bold lick on her snout. Vivian almost

bit his nose off.

"Who do you think you are? What were you doing? Running around trying to find a _loup-garou_

to bite you or something?" She scolded, only it came out as horrific snarls and growls. She had always

thought it was just a myth that people could be turned by a wolf bite.

Rafe grabbed her from behind, and to her side she could hear Kira shake her fur. Pawing at the

ground, Kira found soft dirt, and kicked some challengingly at Rafe's feet, who stared bewildered at

her. He bared his teeth in a snarl and chased her off, leaving Vivian to deal with Aiden. How could she

not notice the difference in his scent while they were in the house? She listened to him bark for a

moment, waiting for him to notice that you can't talk in wolf skin. He wouldn't stop, so she tackled him

down.

"Are you insane, Aiden?" She asked after pinning him down and changing to human skin.

He returned to human as well, and smiled up at her. Never would he let her scare him down

again. He had a wolf skin of his own to fight her with if he needed to.

"Perhaps. I might also just be chasing after you." He chuckled softly, licking his lips

admiringly, and staring into her eyes with his dark ones, ones that were now rimmed crimson. She

didn't notice that they were both cloth-less, she wasn't concerned about it, but he was intrigued by it;

tempted and lustful with only sensual intent. He didn't think about the consequences of what he wanted

to do, or that it was in fact the change into wolf skin for the first time that made him more passionate

than before.

"You don't know anything about _loup-garou,_ about our past and how our bodies work. You

don't understand that no matter how hard you try, you can't pray to a precious human god anymore.

You are of the Moon now. A creature who was birthed and loved by the Moon, and who must sing for

the Moon when it shows its full self. You must play human now, and understand that you are not alone

anymore in your concerns, and you must obey pack leader if you want to dare be in my pack." She

explained, a very stern and scolding look in her eyes, but at the same time confused and determined.

"I wasn't turned into one, Vivie, I've always been one. I know all about the Moon." He said

simply, his gaze sincere, watching her stare awestruck at him.

"If you were one, why did you freak when I showed you my form, and try to kill me?" She

could feel the tears swell up in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to think I was insane for never being in a pack. My parents, the ones you met,

were just foster parents. My real parents died in an Ordeal. I didn't want to deal with the pressure of the

rest of my pack, so I retreated to acting human and waiting to see what would happen next."Aiden

explained quietly and with care.

She couldn't grasp anything at all. Why didn't she realize from his scent that he was a wolf all

along? How come he acted like that and tried so hard not to let her know he was a _loup- garou_? Why

did he shoot Rafe if he wasn't really scared? Why did he come all that way saying he was going to kill

her and release her from her torment? Nothing was making any sense. She had to deal with all that

heartache and pain just to figure out once she's fallen in love with Gabriel that he was just playing, and

wasn't at all scared or anything; that all that pain was for nothing.

Vivian decided she hated him; she completely hated Aiden Teague, the forever meat-boy in

heart and in mind. He may have always owned the wolf-kind blood, but he was always a meat-boy at

heart, and she would never forget that. The Five were right: she never should have mingled with him.

"I don't ever want to see your face again, Aiden, and you are not to be in my pack." She

growled, and stood up to pick up Gabriel's scent.

Her clothes were all tattered amongst the rocks, so to avoid any strange talks with Gabriel

again, she quickly changed to wolf skin. The pack leader was also in wolf skin, and he leaped over a

fallen log to get to his mate, landing gracefully but heavily. Gabriel gave Aiden a strange look, for he

was still laying naked on the rocks, and turned to Vivian, who was trying to gather up the clothing she

had been wearing before she changed to escape Rafe. There was no doubt in his mind that he was

missing something, and he wanted to know what. He decided it could wait though, and grabbed

Vivian's wrist to pull her home, though he ended up pulling too hard and almost knocking her down, so

he carried her home.

He opened the front door to take her upstairs into her bedroom, and was immediately barricaded

with whimpers and glares from four of the Five, who were scratched up and beaten, probably by

Gabriel, was her guess, because of their wrongdoing. Ulf fidgeted in the corner, trembling, but he still

gave him a nasty look like he had betrayed him somehow. Finn and Willem glared and bared their teeth

as he passed, and Gregory just wouldn't look at him. Vivian felt their hate as she was taken upstairs,

and Esme giggled as they passed her in the kitchen.

_Great Moon, please let me live this down, _she thought, _I need to live so I can go to school _

_tomorrow, and I know that whatever Gabriel talks to me about tonight will be embarrassing. _

As they neared the top of the stairs, she changed to human pelt, and dropped out of Gabriel's

grasp to dash in her room before he could. She locked the door behind her, and ignored his laughter

from outside the door. She quickly scavenged for some clothing, and threw away the tattered shreds of

cloth from earlier. She heard him knock lightly on the door, though he knew what she was doing, and

she could still listen to his thundering chuckles.

"Come on, Viv, let me in. What would I do to you anyways? Kiss you?" he laughed louder,

"We need to talk anyways."

"Why do we need to talk?" She knew the answer before he said anything, she just wanted to stall him.

"Because I said so, and you know why." he answered.

She opened the door having dressed herself and made her bed. She made sure her window was

locked too, just so she wouldn't have any Aiden troubles. He was in human pelt, wearing nothing like

she was expecting, but she couldn't help but redden either way. Gabriel was a perfectly chiseled man,

one she would expect to see on Kelly's wall, not naked in her hallway or in her room. He laid on her

bed like he had did when he had told her about when he had been in love with a human girl, and how

he had accidentally killed her. This time he was naked though, and they had mated in her bed before so

she wasn't worried at all about him being in her room. She was worried about what he was going to

say.

"So, as you might have noticed, I had a little chat with the Five about limits." She smiled, and

she knew they deserved it, "And you and I have to talk a bit here and there about Aiden. We also need

to talk about Kira. Why don't you sit down? This is going to be a long chat." Gabriel tried to make

things not as bad by making her smile, but he also felt like this was something that was more serious

than she was taking it as.

Vivian sat quietly on the bed next to him, squealing when he pulled her roughly onto his lap and

nuzzled her collar bone affectionately. She wasn't really excited about this talk, but she was eccentric

that he had finally come home. He had been gone for a couple weeks, and she was utterly irritated with

the Five and their obnoxious behavior.

"I'm glad you're home." Vivian whispered in his ear, and kissed his neck.

"So I can see that. I'm happy you've finally realized I'm not all that bad." Gabriel smirked, and

pushed her away, trying to summon his serious tone, "And I talked to Kira. She wants to take off with

one of the Five. Can you guess who?"

"I'm hoping Rafe." She replied coldly.

He laughed. "She wants to run off with Finn, actually, though I can see why you'd want to be

rid of Rafe. He wasn't much of a friend after he hit puberty, huh?"

"No, he isn't. If she's taking Finn, she better take Rafe as well. After all, she was the one who

disobeyed the Law and spared him from his deserved death." Vivian whispered, and tried to picture life

without Finn and Rafe to bother her.

If they were gone, would Ulf start getting more bold now that he wouldn't be so low, or would

he stay fidgity and paranoid looking? Surely, without Rafe around, Willem and Gregory would become

more bold, of course, that would also be if they once again didn't heed Gabriel's warnings of beatings

and skinning from trying anything of that sort with Vivian again. She was positive they would never

learn their lesson as long as they live, which might be shortened if they keep up with their behavior.

Vivian giggled at the thought of the Five suddenly turning to Three, and how the boys would probably

miss the other two 'till the day they died. Which once again might not be as long as someone would

hope.

But her thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt maneuver on Gabriel's part, to get her

underneath him. He must have really not been able to contain himself.

"So would that be that you give her permission to steal them away from us? Not that it really is

our say if they want to leave, but I thought it was nice that she warned us that she wanted to whisk

them away. Though she only mentioned Finn." Gabriel gently caressed down her thighs with his

fingers slowly-oh, so slowly- so that it sent sensual shivers down her spine, and put a burning, desiring,

pain in her stomach.

"I'd give her my best necklace if she would just take them all with her. Bloody Moon, I might

even give her more just to get rid of them." She felt a bit cruel having said that, and she slightly

doubted that if the time came, she would actually be that desperate to be rid of them. They were her

sort of cousins after all. She grew up with them.

"I don't think you'd be that cold. They're part of your pack, you live with them, Viv." He

frowned at her smiting reply.

"Yeah. You're right, but I still wish they would modest up a little bit. Be a little more polite."

_Though not like Aiden was. He drove me to insanity with his polite nature and uptight behavior at _

_times._

_"_You think that will really ever happen?"

"One can wish, can't she?" _And hell, I sure am wishing. _

He chuckled, and pushed his lips fiercely on hers. His hand swept up to her chest, and one

hand curved beneath her to press her close, while the other one went to remove her top. She couldn't

conceal her wolfish lust, her want to mate. Vivian moaned, and deepened the kiss, feeling like she

could just melt into him like ice cream in the Summer sun. They parted as he pulled her previously

hastily put on shirt over her head, and she gazed wholeheartedly into his dark eyes that seemed so deep

and full of care, she could get lost in them someday. His smirk was his trademark, and she knew it well,

as it curved his lips, tormenting her with the thought that he might do something more.

To her let-down, he backed up for a moment, but she felt the excitement return when he shed

her shorts from beneath himself. She had missed him...his touch...his thundering laughter...his

pertinacious nature that dominated her like she was nothing more than a tiny rabbit who needed to be

protected, to be governed, as well as a governor. She clutched his shoulders, and let him be free to do

what he wished. Vivian trusted him more than anyone to treat her well.

Vivian awoke later with no confusion to what had happened. Yesterday was just a bad day, one

she was planning to just forget and move on. Perhaps later she would converse with Kira about taking

Rafe with her when she leaves to go back to her den. That would be great. She was really putting a lot

of hope into getting him to go with her. He seemed really interested in Kira too, which would make it a

bit more simple, but there was still the thought that Kira often looked unstable and paranoid around

him. She just hung around with Finn.

"You going to ask Kira about taking Rafe with her today?" Gabriel's husky voice beckoned her

to roll closer into his bare chest.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" Vivian smiled. She was anxious to be

rid of him, even though they had grown up together, and he could obviously sense that.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." He chuckled.

She dozed off again, and awoke later to find that it was nearly noon, and he had gotten out of

bed and she could hear him downstairs. He was talking loudly to Esme and Kira about something...in

fact...he was so caught up in it, he was shouting. Vivian listened to the muffled sounds until she came

into the kitchen where she came face to face with a pumped up Gabe.

"She changed her mind." He mumbled as he saw her come down.

"And why is that such a big deal? I've never seen you yell like that." Vivian asked.

"I want to join the pack, and change the pack to that of a mixed colony, more of." Kira said

simply, and Vivian was caught enough by surprise that she couldn't respond at first.

Esme looked to her daughter with a sense of question, silently asking her if she was going to

really let that happen. She, Vivian, was caught off guard by such a proposal, she wasn't quite sure what

to say next. Not wanting to deal with that at the moment, thinking that she should at least drop by the

school and grab her homework, she began to walk away.

"I need time to think about this. Talk to Gabriel more about it while I go to get my homework.

He can fill me in when I get back." She muttered. Maybe it was more than just a bad day yesterday...

"Hurry up, and get back here, Viv." Gabe stated before she shut the door.

It wasn't like her at all to run away from her duties as head bitch, so why was she doing this?

She wondered and pondered to herself as she walked to school, glad to have no problems with anyone

interrupting her as she thought. Surely, this was all just a joke on her part. Kira was a fox after all, a

solemn creature that is known well for its mischief. Perhaps while she's gone she'll confess that she was

just kidding, and Vivian wouldn't have to make such a decision that would change the whole pack

forever.

And then there was still Aiden...

Note: Man, that would be such a good cliff hanger if I actually wanted to make this story have chapters...ah well though. I just want to write it and post it all at once...I mean...for goodness' sake, I should be working on the stories I want to get published! (And though I say that, I still sit here typing this and stuffing my face...)

Though I don't want to make this a chapter story, I can still put in the agony of a true cliffhanger by sitting and typing this for you to read before you continue.

**IMPORTANT: **I have nothing that important to say... (

_Aiden...sweet Aiden...what a dick... _She thought bitterly. If only he had told her from the

beginning that he had a wolf skin, things would be so much better, and he might have even become part

of the pack...but now she hated him...never wanted to see his cute face again...

Vivian almost ran into the anxious teenagers who burst out of the school doors, ready to get

home. She was still lost in utter thought until she ran dead into Kelly.

"Get out of my way, you blind bitch." She snapped, and glared behind her dark hair. Behind

her stood her posse of those gigglers.

"It's been a long time since you dared talk to me, Kelly. What made you get so brave all of a

sudden?" Vivian growled. She had enough to worry about, and Kelly wasn't something she wanted to

deal with.

"Hey, Vivie..." She heard Jem, the famous dragon artist, whisper from behind her, and she

turned to face a hug from the boy. The red haired boy from the concert laughed behind him, and she

stood bewildered at the change in their behavior from them. Last time they had spoken, they had hated

her. This must have been Aiden's doing.

"Still lookin' good, Vivian. Heard from Aiden that you two have made up, and became friends

again." The redhead, later known as Ammon, explained to her blank look.

"She's not allowed to be in the Amoeba anymore." Kelly hissed, and she dug her puny human

nails into Vivian's arm after she was let go. She had failed to notice Aiden's sudden appearance, and

Bingo's as well.

"And who declared that Law?" Aiden growled huskily, and Vivian thought again how she had

failed to notice his polite wolfish behavior.

_You may be able to be pack leader in this pack, but not in mine. _Vivian swore silently.

"Aiden!" Kelly exclaimed angrily, "How could you let her be close to you again after how she

treated you? You dumped me just to run back to this..._bitch?" _

Though that may have been meant as an insult, Vivian couldn't help but laugh at how accurate

the girl was, but she would never know.

"She's a beautiful bitch, isn't she?" Rafe crept around the corner to tower over her, and stand

dominate before Aiden, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Get out of here, Rafe." Vivian snapped quietly, so none of the humans could hear her.

"No, I'm don't think I will." Rafe laughed, "I came to see what you were going to say about

Kira's proposal."

"Don't bring that up here, Rafe. You'll find out soon enough. Why don't you go hang around

that fox instead of me so I can think for once?" She asked, ignoring the giggles from Kelly's posse.

"She's arguing with Gabriel, and I don't want to deal with him right now." His smile was faded.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

Vivian couldn't believe that he did that...that Ammon dared to even set up a challengingly face

to Rafe. Of course, he didn't know he would be facing a werewolf, so she couldn't blame him entirely.

She gave him a look of warning, like a sort of scolding look a mother would give her child, though

more menacing. He didn't back down, and she wondered what exactly Aiden had told them to get

the redhead to defend her so much.

"I'm not a meat-boy, and that's all that matters to you." Rafe growled triumphantly.

"Rafe, don't say too much. They don't know, and Kira won't save you from punishment this

time, and I'll make sure of that." She hissed as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Come on, I don't want to watch this." Kelly demanded of her gigglers, who followed her

obediently as she stomped off.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vivian could see Aiden's irises rim with crimson, and his muscle

tone grew slowly-slow enough- that the humans wouldn't notice easily. He was readying himself to

fight. She knew this wasn't going to be something the Ammon could get into and not get hurt, so she

began to struggle to get Rafe's attention as she moved further away from him. Subconsciously, Vivian

growled and snarled warnings, and noticed immediately afterwards that she was. It was too late though,

and she had heard and felt the crack of the change, stopping struggling against Rafe to struggle against

changing in the middle of the schoolyard in broad daylight.

"Hey now, let go of her. Who do you think you are?" Ammon was starting to really look upset,

but he also had a spark of fear in his eyes. Was she that far in the change that he could see her body

modifying itself?

She felt uncontrollable tears stream down her cheeks, and sucked in a howl of pain as she did

her very best to stop herself.

"Rafe..." She moaned in pain, her voice husky and wolfish, "Take me to the rocks...fast..."

Vivian hated the idea of depending on Rafe to save the pack's secret, but she couldn't stop

herself for some odd reason. Maybe the Moon thought he ought to know. Last time she had pondered

that though, it ended badly, so she just tried to avoid the situation.

She doubled over in pain, and Rafe pulled her off of her feet.

"Where are you taking her?" Aiden sounded like a wolf in a fight, though his voice was calm, it

was so husky and abnormally deep it sounded like a challenging snarl.

"Leave me alone for awhile, Aiden...I need to be taken to the rocks...behind my house.." Vivian

tried to say, but it came out muffled as Rafe ran, almost flew, to the river with her face pushed against

his chest as if it would stop the snout from forming.

"Vivian..." Aiden's voice was following them, and she wasn't all that worried about it, but she

was worried that the redhead and Jem, who had stayed quiet, had tried to follow them.

They reached the trees' cover, and she felt Rafe's fur grow quickly, and he stopped to change

quickly before blasting away faster than before. By the time they made it to the river Vivian was half

changed, though all of it was against her will. Rafe let her down gently, which for a moment she

thought was contradictory to his normal behavior, but then was distracted by Aiden's arrival as well. In

his wolf skin, Aiden looked much more fierce than he did normally, and even now he seemed more

intense than he was when she had first seen his wolf skin the day before.

But something caught her eye.

A new pink scar traced around Aiden's throat almost all the way around, and down his chest.

That mark wasn't there yesterday. What had he done to get a wound that big?

She howled in frustration as the change finished, and couldn't help but feel dumb since she

couldn't halt the procedure. Vivian looked to see Aiden clawing in the dirt a note, and at the top, it said

"Rafe," and it continued,

"Fight me. I dare you to beat me in your wolf skin."

Rafe almost purred at the thought of slaughtering the boy who dared steal Vivian from him, and

hunched his back in anticipation with his fangs gleaming in the sunlight. Saliva strung from one of his

top canines to the bottom, and he snarled with excited revenge, only to be interrupted by Gabriel's

thundering demand.

"Get your scrawny asses back into the house, in human skin, both of you." He glared from the

top of the hill behind the house.

Rafe, fully aware of the consequences of not obeying Gabriel, acted hesitantly, while Vivian

padded on the rocks softly towards her mate. Aiden foolishly stood defiantly. Esme stood behind Gabe,

and had a certain teasing smirk on her face that Vivian knew all too well. There was a soft gasping

noise in the bushes where lay Ulf, who was surprised to see that the last two people to leave were

Aiden and Vivian. The others allowed them their peace while Vivian chewed him out, but Ulf wanted

to know what they were going to do.

"What did you say to them to make them act like I was the most precious princess wolf on the

planet? Great Moon, I want to know why you would do that." Vivian snapped in human skin, grasping

the scraps of her leftover clothing that was torn by the change to a pelt.

"I thought you might like to have them as friends again. I told them you gave up everything and

changed completely so you could be back in the Amoeba again."

"It's amazing they believed you." She replied sarcastically.

"But they all love you again. Despite Kelly's grudge of course."

Vivian suddenly thought of Quince, who was slaughtered and rolled up in a rug by Rafe and

Astrid to be put on her porch. How Aiden had become friends with him, and how they had been so

great of buddies that they did everything together. How it was her fault that he was deceased. Her fault;

if only she hadn't gone out with Aiden and put them all in danger, Quince would still have been there to

pounce on the women, and always reminder her she still looked good. It seemed now though, she

thought, that Ammon, the red headed boy she had only really seen at the concert with Aiden, was

taking Quince's spot. Oh Great Moon, she felt guilty about that.

"And Quince. It was my fault he was killed. They only did that to torture me, you know. If I

hadn't gotten to know all of those Moon Forsaken humans, Quince would still be here."

"But imagine what would have happened if you hadn't come to compliment me that day." Aiden smiled.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have gone through all that pain because of you." she replied in a low growl.

Aiden didn't say anything, and in that clear silence, Vivian picked up Ulf's familiar scent. She

twisted to face the bushes, where she could see just an itty-bitty portion of one of the silver chains on

his pants. Vivian began to change, She was going to make sure that Ulf was at least aware that she

didn't approve of spies in her pack.

She leaped off of the rocks, and with Aiden watching, landed in a snarling heap on top of Ulf,

who squealed like a squeezed rat. Pinned down, Ulf stared wide eyed at her, and then there as a small

tug on the sides of his lips where it curved into a mischievous smile. Her fur bristled, and she heard

Aiden laughing at her from where he lay on the rocks. He was quite entertained, she thought, why not

spoil it?

She threw back her head, and tossed Ulf through the air by his shirt to land on Aiden's stomach.

He grunted, and she laughed maniacally at her sweet vendetta. So what if she still had a little bit of a

cruel spirit every now and then? They would just have to deal with it. And this time they both even

deserved it entirely. But of course, someone had to come and ruin it for her.

Kira climbed down from a tree where she posted her dainty paws gracefully on a root of the

tree. Moment ruined; she had to start thinking about that proposal again. And she still had yet to receive

her homework like she had planned. She just wanted to at least get her homework first so she wouldn't

have to worry about that as well.

Behind her trailed Finn, who had a wild grin on his face like she's seen before.

"So are you going to let her join, Viv? You know she would be a good help to the pack, she's

very sneaky and good at what she does." Finn reassured her.

"Oh? And what does she do?" Vivian asked halfheartedly.

"She's a detective. She could help us if we ever need to cover something up. She could close the

case, can't you?" he turned to Kira, who seemed to be in her own little la-la world where nothing really

meant anything at all bad for her.

"I don't know." she said simply, and Vivian could still tell that she was not really there, she was

just floating above reality.

"Kira?" Finn tried again.

"Maybe." She replied without thought.

Vivian was bored with this, and she wanted to just go to school, play human for awhile, and get

her homework. Then perhaps she could trot home happily to find Gabriel waiting for her with good

news. A tasteful lick pressed slowly, sensually, against her cheek from behind her, and for a split

second she hoped it was just Gabe, but she knew better, and turned to see a grinning Aiden.

"Why don't you just go eat a bunny or something? Why do you have to tail me?" She asked,

clearly annoyed.

"Because I love you, and I know you love me too." He answered with a wider smile.

"Just shut up and leave me alone, alright? I don't want to hear it." She hissed, and walked away

towards her home.

She went through her window, speaking that it would be embarrassing to walk through the

living room naked, and dressed quickly, hopping out of the window, hoping to get to school for her

homework before all of the teachers went home.

"I was sick earlier today." She excused herself when she was asked by the office why she did

not attend school that day. Leaving the schoolyard, she ran again into Ammon and Jem.

"Hey, Viv, are you alright? What happened with that guy?" Jem asked as he neared.

Vivian thought about what Aiden had told them to get them to like her again. _Completely _

_changed, huh_?She thought sardonically, _how much did I change, and what did I change into_?

She laughed out loud, and confused Jem, but her mind was in a state of depressing 'what ifs.'

What if she had learned that Aiden was of the wolf kind before? Would she have stayed with him?

What would he have acted like? What if he was just like the Five? What if he was more of what she

wanted in Gabriel? Would he fight Gabe over her? What if he called to challenge Gabriel to be pack

leader? What if he won? Would she have to be his girl then..?

Of course not.

She had, at first, defied Gabriel when he won the Ordeal, and she had accidentally become head

bitch, and she would defy Aiden if he dared to fight Gabe. There was no way she was going to belong

to him again. It was pleasurable while it lasted, but it wasn't what she wanted. And now she realized

that at that time, she wasn't really sure what she had wanted. She thought that she would want

something completely opposite of the Five, and that's what Aiden was acting like, but in turn, she

realized after being with Gabe that she wanted fierce, just with more respect for her than the Five had.

"I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry about him." Vivian presented them a fake smile.

"Who was he though? Was he your new boyfriend or something?" Ammon asked, coming

closer than she would have liked the meat-boy to be; his nose was inches away from hers, and she

could feel his moist breath on her face.

She noticed immediately that this boy was trying to get her to notice him, and maybe date him.

She had enough of dating a meat-boy, even though he was actually wolf, and she didn't want to be part

of his life in that way, she was sure. So, Vivian made sure he knew that. Or at least she would have.

Note: This would have been an okay cliffhanger...but not as good as that last one had been. And while I am writing this...I will reveal to you a secret...

o..._I don't know what I'm going to do next..._o

Ah, and now I feel horrible because now I told you my horrid secret...I don't know what I'm going to do next with this story...so maybe I'll just go to the dance they have tonight...hehe...and work on it tomorrow...perhaps then my writer's block will have vanished...

NOT THE STORY...but I wanted to post this somewhere...

MY SAVIOR

In the grassy pasture I walk,

My horse, I wish, would talk.

All my life I've waited for him

My soul pleading to grow grim

Tears run down, I am weary

For sure alone in the midnight dreary

My life is but a daze

as I watch my horse graze

So many thoughts racing,

wonder if I'll start pacing

All the views with all their hues

Alone I stare into the darkness

I know I'm not heartless

but what to do

when he ignores my cue

The darkness is wealthy

I know it's not healthy

The life of an outcast

She who feels the overcast

Rain in beating

I wait for the meeting

Loneliness is a killer, a murderer

who takes no man as a server

The knife cuts deep

blood pours as I weep

My horse, my bay, he runs to me,

his eyes held warmth I could see

Nose touched the blood, he peered,

behind me someone teared

I stood slowly-oh so slowly-

And that is when my lowly, lonely

look and fear dissipated

For there he stood, my love

his spirit a white dove

Alas! He did understand

and he had found land

My life, I no longer mourn

My heart, 'tis no longer torn

Oh, how he saved me!

I wondered what change it'd be

Dear, dear, no what a crave

Now all I hope is that he doesn't grow grave

For the knife cut deep

and the blood does weep

I wrote that for someone special...

Alright...now back to the story...as soon as I can figure out how to stop these lines from happening... .

Bleh..I can't figure it out!!!...I'm so bad with computers...I'll have to have my brother fix it...probably...dammit...every time I push enter it does that..grrr...I thought I had it figured out a minute ago...but I was wrong...dammit-

Live with Love and Love Life...

Please Review!!

I'll figure this out eventually!!


End file.
